The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an open roof construction having a closure element and a cover plate which defines a rear side of a roof opening.
Such an open roof construction is disclosed in International patent application WO 01/14158. With this known construction, a folding roof is moved to a position on the rear window of a vehicle as a unit, after which the rear window can be swung back into the boot.